AkaSaku-Sakura' Haruno's Hard Life
by KyuubiHost
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the child of Kizashi&Mebuki H born in Konoha.. During their traveling when Sakura was a month old Rouge ninja attacked them, Sakura being hidden well survived, later being found by Konan, growing up with the Akatsuki was harsh, but it was nice aswell.. what happens when Anbu take Sakura away to the Leaf Village? What will the Akatsuki do? or will she return?
1. Intro

**Sakura Haruno is a child of Civilians of the Hidden Leaf Village, she is a newborn around 3 weeks.. During the time her parents took interest in traveling they had left the village and started to travel around the Land Of Fire. They were ambushed by rogoue ninja on their way, Sakura which survived the attack by her parents was alone, and crying for hours. Konan wingwoman of Pein found her and gladly took her in.. Will Pein accept this child? As she grows will the Akatsuki love her more than they've ever had? **

March 28th - Time: 8:40 am-

**-Mebuki Haruno POV-**

Mebuki Haruno screamed to the top of her lungs as she'd push once again, her right hand gripping onto her husband's for support, ''Push Mebuki!'' yelled a brunette infront of the hospital bed as her husband's blue eyes fell over her form, stareing into her Jade eyes as he'd smile at her, holding her hand in return as a child's wail started to fill the room, ''Thank you, Mebuki'' giving his wife a smile as he was on the verge of tears of being a father.. Tears falling down her cheeks as she'd look up at her husband, ''I love you..'' she'd almost say in a whisper as she'd pant, regaining her breath as she'd sit up on the bead warily, her eyes looking towards the doctor holding her child.. ''Its a girl'' said the doctor as he'd hand the child wrapped in a white cloth to the Blonde female, ''Congratulations, Ms and Mr Haruno..'' said the doctor as he'd back away to watch the beautiful moment between the new family. ''Oh my god.. Kizashi, she's beautiful..'' said Mebuki as her Jade eyes orbserved over her pink headed child, ''She certaintly is..'' said her husband as he raised an arm to wipe the tears from his eyes.. The nurse stepping up now as she'd smile at the parents, ''Have you two decided on a name for her?'' tilting her head as Mebuki looked up at her husband, they both seeming to have the same idea.. Kizashi having a smile grow on his lips as he'd look down at his child, Mebuki's Jade eyes stareing at her child as she'd caress her child's cheek..

''Sakura... Sakura Haruno..''

**-Normal POV- **

March 28th was the day young Sakura Haruno was born, the new addition to Konohagakure. She was taken home a week after her birth, exactly when the Haruno family decided to take interest in traveling. Seeing how they wanted to give their child a chance of adventure.. A chance of new openings and opportunities.. April 16th is the day when the Haruno's left Konoha. Preparing for the future.. Thats what they thought.. April 18th is the day Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno died from an ambush by rogoue ninja.. Taking their belongings, except for.. one important thing.

**-Mebuki POV- **

Rogoue ninja had just set fire to our wagon, with no other hopes I hid our precious cherry blossom in the bushes, upon hearing my husband's scream I ran back over to only see blood surrounding his body.. At seeing the horror a scream escaped from my lips, tears running down my cheeks as I fell to my knees, stareing at my beloved's body.. 'If only I could of been there to..' My thoughts were stopped by a blade crossing over my neck, my eyes widening in realization as I let my guard down, before another thought could run through my head the sword's blade cut along my neck deeply, a sharp pain hitting me as I fell foreward as the blade left my skin, her eyes widening as I saw my own blood soak the terra floor.. Extending an arm among the terra as my last thoughts were upon my family.. Kizashi.. the love of my life, .. and my dear cherry blossom.. what would become of her? will the rogoue's find her to?.. I saw mental pictures of how our life would be, together.. as a family.. using the last of my breath as I whispered the name of my child..

''Sa-..Sakura...''

**... **

**-Konan POV- **

'I had to get away.. From Pein in Yahiko's body, I still wasn't used to it.. ' My orange colored eyes snapping away to look into the distance as a faint crying was heard, 'A baby?..' hesitating at frist before she'd start to head over towards the sound.. Walking past trees that stood in her way as she'd stop to stare at a child wrapped in a white blanket.. Raising an eyebrow at this as I'd walk over to pick the child up, looking around for any signs of anyone, a wiff of fire only hitting my nose as I'd start to gently rock the baby in my arms, looking through the branches as I'd see a sight I was so used to seeing.. Burned rubble of a wagon, belongings thrashed around.. A man with unusual pink hair lying dead in blood, a blonde woman not to far also laying in a pool of blood.. both dead. I then examined the child in my arms, I should just kill it, end its misery.. but.. I just couldn't see myself doing it. Holding the child with one arm as I'd move cloth from the child's face.. seeing the child's pink hair.. her eyes being a greenish color as they'd stare up at me, tears filling up in them as a smile started to grow on the baby's face.. 'Beautiful..' I'd examine the white cloth.. seeing a name that had been printed on the blanket as I'd carefully read over the name,.. Sakura', this child was a girl, a child named Sakura. Fitting I should say.. I didn't know what I should do, killing this child was out of the question.. So I did what was best, 'What would Pein say? A baby growing up in the Akatsuki Organization?' Is that a life to live? .. It seemed to be the best option, I carried the child away, away from her dead birth parents.. Heading towards the temporally base of the Akatsuki.. A slight smile on my lips..

**-Normal POV- **

Konan walked into the temporally Akatsuki base, holding the child in her arms as she'd try to cover the child in her Akatsuki cloak the best she could. As she had put the child asleep on the way back to the base.. Walking past many member's rooms as she'd slowly walk up to wooden doors that would be Pein's office as they'd stayed here.. Not caring for permission as she'd turn the handle of the door walking it and kicking it shut gently behind her.. Pein's rinnegan eyes looking up at the rude barge in at the blue haired female that was his, 'bestfriend' according to her. What drawed my attention was the bundle she was desperately trying to hide in her cloak.. ''Konan what have you brought?'' I said in a stern voice, leaning back in my chair as interest seemed to take over me.. She took out the white bundle and held it gently in her arms as she'd walk over, walking past his desk over to him instead.. bending down abit to show him the face of.. a baby? ''Whats the meaning of this?'' glaring his orbs at her as he'd frown at the child. ''Pein.. I found this child, along with her dead 'parents' It looked like they were ambushed.. '' said Konan softly, not wanting to wake the baby.. ''So you brought IT here?!'' Seeing how foolish his partner was for doing so, ''You should of killed it, not bring it here.''.. Konan looked saddened at this as she'd shake her head, holding the child to her. ''I want to keep her..'' Pein glared at her as she said this, ''Its worthless, throw it out.'' said the orangette,.. ''Sakura is a newborn Pein, her parents are dead. She's here now, all alone. Just like we were..'' softening her gaze at him.. ''You named it already?'' Pein's expression starting to soften as the mention of their 'past' was brought up.. ''No, her name is printed on the cloth.. Pein please?'' Her orange eyes pleading for the man's approval as the orangette shook his head, sighing.. ''Fine..''

''Welcome to the Akatsuki 'family' Sakura..''

**OMG MY FIRST FANFICTION! HOW IS IT!? I-I'll get better.. I just really like the fact of Sakura being taken in by Pein and Konan.. BTW I LOOOVE DRAMA. So you'll be seeing a lot of it!**


	2. Blooming Blossom

**Sakura Haruno is a child of Civilians of the Hidden Leaf Village, she is a newborn around 3 weeks.. During the time her parents took interest in traveling they had left the village and started to travel around the Land Of Fire. They were ambushed by rogoue ninja on their way, Sakura which survived the attack by her parents was alone, and crying for hours. Konan wingwoman of Pein found her and gladly took her in.. Will Pein accept this child? As she grows will the Akatsuki love her more than they've ever had?-...Okay Okay! This is the REAL CHAPTER. The start of it, the 1rst post was more of a introduction.. Song - **** watch?v=WeHrkjOTKrA**

''Daddy!'' A 5 year old Sakura screamed as she'd run towards her father's office, raising her hand to touch the steel surface of the door before she was picked up by the blue-female Kokan, holding the 5 year old to her as she'd frown at the child, ''Sakura.. You know better, you have to leave daddy alone when he's working..'' said the woman as the child's Jade eyes looked up at her mother's eyes, frowning now. ''But mommy.. I never see daddy.'' The child seeming to be on the verge of tears as her mother started to shush her.. ''Daddy is just busy alright hunny? Lets go back to the room and play a game alright?'' said her mother as she'd smile at the pinkette. ''Thats all we ever do..'' said the pinkette as she'd nod slowly.. being carried off by the woman...

_**March 27th - Sakura Haruno POV**_

Sakura Haruno was siting on a simple bed in her bedroom in the akatsuki home base in Amegakure.. She's always been in this room, hidden away from the criminals of the Akatsuki, but tomorrow was going to be different. She asked daddy personally if she could roam free from her room. She hated being in here, its boring.. Her mother wasn't happy and tried to convince her to stay. Why should she though? What dangers are there? Her mind was stopped from its thoughts as a slight creeking sound was heard from her door, ''Mommy? Daddy?'' she called out, the door stopping from opening as it seemed like whoever was opening the door hesitated, a head looking in as a young boy peeked in the room, wearing a smiliar cloak to her mother and fathers... his ebony eyes looking curious at the little girl, a emotional stare showing over his features.. Sakrua immediately jumped down from her bed, backing away from the door , obviously scared to her wits, ''W-Who .. W-Who are you?'' said the Pinkette as the teenage boy's eyes rose at this, seeing as if she reminded him of someone, taking a few steps in the room as he still held the door handle, ''What are you doing here? Little girl?'' Sakura seemed to hesitate to answer as she'd back up against the wall, ''I-I live here..'' her voice lowering as her mother walking in the room, pushing Itachi up a few steps as her eyes widened at him, ''What.. What are you doing in here?!'' exclaimed the bluette as she'd grab the Uchiha's wrist dragging him out of the room.. Sakura only hearing small threats her mother gave to the boy much older than her.. raising a brow at her mother's behaviour..

_**-Konan POV- **_

I was walking up the hall to see my adopted daughter's door open a crack, having seen this I paced foreward to see if she had ran out, when I forced the door open I saw our 'new' member, 'Itachi Uchiha' at seeing this I was scared for the young girl I deeply grew attached to, ''What.. What are you doing here?!'' I didn't hesitate to drag the boy out of the room, giving my daughter a glance to make sure she was alright before I slammed the door shut, backing the Uchiha up against the wall, ''Snooping are we?'' I said as I pinned him to the wall.. ''Why is a little girl here in the Akatsuki?'' said the ebony eyed Uchiha as he'd glare his eyes at the me. ''That isn't your concern, but as for you.. Pein will talk to you about this, until he calls you are NOT ALLOWED to speak of this to ANYONE. Understood?'' Lowering my gaze to threaten this Uchiha, I wasn't going to let the Akatsuki barge in my daughter's room like this..

_**-Itachi POV- **_

I looked into the eyes of the bluette, not at all scared by her poor tatics of attempting to 'scare' me, I myself was rather interested in the Pinkette, the child looked no older than my younger brother.. that I left behind.. I kept my expression, now wanting to show the woman any expression I have to offer, ''Alright..'' speaking as coldly as possible as I'd push the woman off me, looking foreward to having this 'chat' with Pein about this Pink child, glancing back at the door of the child's room before I continued my way down the hall, not wanting to give the bluette another look..

...

**March 28th - 6:09am Normal POV **

Sakura was excited! She was going to be allowed to leave this room, to walk around freely.. This was her birthday after all, shes now 6 years old, and to her that was pretty big! She sat up on her bed, completely dressed in a green shirt with slashes on the sleeves, she had tan pants on that ended at her calves and red sandals. She always took her time in getting ready to make sure she impressed her parents, showing them she was a big girl and didn't need their help all the time... Her door creeking open as Konan stood in the doorway, smiling sadly at her daughter, ''Hunny, are you sure about this?'' her eyes pleading for her to change her mind as she'd walk over to her daughter, running her fingers through her short pink locks before running the palm of her hand over her bangs.. ''I'm sorry mommy.. I really want to leave this room ok?'' looking up at her mom as the bluette extending a hand over, grasping her daughter's hand as she'd nod her head, ''Alright..'' leading the girl out of her room as she'd tap the door behidn her with her ankle shut. Walking down the hall as the child's Jade eyes looked around curiouslya grin appearing on her lips as they'd walk through halls, passing by many rooms.. ''Mommy? Where we going?'' The bluette's eyes not moving away as they'd walk towards an entrance, ''You'll see..'' The child's jade eyes widening as they'd walk into what looked like a meeting room, many people sitting around the room wearing the same cloaks, each one of them looking more scary than the other as she'd coward over closer to her mother's side, only recognizing her father sitting at the head table. Everyone's gaze looking over to her, ''Who's the shrimp?'' asked a albino-like male as he'd lean foreward across the table, a masked man with glowing green eyes grabbing his collar and pushing him back in his seat.. Konan leading the child over to Pein's side as Konan lifted the child in Pein's lap as fastly as she could, Pein's shocked expression showing to her as he'd look up at her weirdly, Konan giving him a simple smile as Sakura would blush looking up at her father's face as a smile grew on her lips, ''Daddy!'' the child's exclaim seeming to shock most of the audience's gaze as they'd look back and forth at Konan with curiousity to when this happened, ''Ehm.. right.. This is.. Sakura, ..our daughter..'' said the orangette as he'd keep his arms at his side not wanting to make much interaction with Sakura. ''She'll be roaming around now since she's old enough, right.. Sakura?'' Looking down to hear the child's answer as Sakura blushed at this, ''T-Today's my birthday! So.. D-Daddy and Mommy promised to let me out of my room..'' her Jade eyes looking down now, snickering being heard among the members as she child spoke, Pein's eyes glaring at them warningly, ''In otherwords.. You lay a finger on her.. Your dead.'' his voice being cold as the members seemed to shut up at this, nodding their heads in their answer..

_**7:10 am Living Area, Normal POV. **_

Sakura sat on a simple light blue couch, her Jade' eyes looking around as a blue fish man walked into the living room, followed by a blonde female, Sakura's head tilting at them as they'd look over to her, ''Hey kitten.'' replied the fish dude as Sakura started to back away into the couch, ''Hey, he won't bite un.'' said the female with a male voice as she'd look over to him with a curious gaze, ''W-Whats your name?'' the blonde she-male giving her a smile, ''Deidara! Nice to meet you Cherryblossom! un.'' Not wanting to ask about his.. catchphrase, 'un' as she'd just tilt her head, ''Your a boy?'' sounding a bit dissapointed as the fish dude started to burst into laughter, the blonde man frowning at this, ''YES I'M A BOY OKAY!?'' Glaring his blue eyes over at the fish dude as he'd look annoyed.. ''O-Oh.. Sorry.'' Scratching the back of her head as she'd blush at him. Deidara seeing her blush as his gaze softened, being intrigued into the pinkette as he'd simply walk over, plopping down next to the child. Sakura looking up at him curiously as she'd tilt her head, the male reaching a hand in his pocket as he'd extend his hand infront of him, Sakura's jade eyes widening at the hand that had a 'MOUTH' looking completely shocked as the hand chewed on some clay, Deidara noticing her expression as his gaze lowered sadly.. ''Thats so cool!'' exclaimed the Pinkette as Deidara's eyes widened abit, ''Eh? you think their cool?'' he asked as he'd watch his hand chew on some clay, ''Yeah!'' leaning over a bit to watch his hand's mouth as he'd grin at her, taking out the clay as he formed his hands together forming a clay heart. Handing the clay heart to her as he'd harden the clay with his chakra, keeping it in solid form. The Pinkette's eyes would be wide as she'd blush, taking the solid object from him, ''Thank you Deidara-Kun!'' Grinning at the male as the fish dude walked over to them, sitting down on Sakura's other side looking a bit bored, this causing Sakura to jump a bit as she'd observe him, ''U-Uh.. whats your name?'' tilting her head a bit, ''Kisame.'' Simply stating as he'd observe the child, blinking abit as she'd close her eyes in an anime closed eye smile, a grin on her lips, ''Nice to meet you Kisame-Kun!'' The fish-man looking over at Deidara as he'd give the blonde male a toothy grin, Deidara still having a smile as they'd look down at the Pinkette that was playing with the heart-object.

_**8:40 am Living Area, Sakura POV **_

I remember falling asleep on Deidara-Kun's lap after we played together with Kisame-Kun.. When I awoke I saw the boy from before sitting next to me as I rubbed my eyes, ''I remember you..'' I said as I disturbed him from his book. His ebony eyes looking down at me away from the page he was on as he'd nod his head.. ''W-Well whats your name then?'' tilting her head as she'd sit proberly on the couch, watching the Uchiha. ''Itachi Uchiha..'' he sound in an emotionless voice as I'd blink only a few times before I responded, ''Oh.. I see..'' ..

_**9pm kitchen, normal POV **_

Sakura was called into the kitchen by her mother's voice as she'd hesitantly walk into the dining room, a big welcoming waiting for her as there before her was all the Akatsuki parent's including her parents were surrounding the kitchen, a strawberry cake on the table written in white letters, ''Happy Birthday''.. This caused her to blush at the unnormal welcoming, not ever having a birthday party before.. ''U-Uh..'' looking around at the many faces of the Akatsuki members as her Jade eyes fell on her parent's faces. Konan smiling at her as Pein showed no emotion at all.. ''Heh, happy birthday kitten.'' said Kisame as he'd wave her over to the table, hesitating to move as she'd stumble over to Kisame, being picked up onto the fish's lap infront of the table. Deidara sitting next to his 'danna' as he'd smile at Sakura, ''Heyo CherryBlossom, un. How old are you turning?'' asked the barbie akatsuki as Sakura turned her gaze to look at him, ''I'm turning 6..'' this causing most of the Akatsuki to smile,. ''Well hun this is YOUR day, we've prepared the whole party for you.'' said Konan as she'd smile at her daughter, ''T-Thank you!'' said the blushing Sakura as she'd grin at the Akatsuki members causing most of them to snicker... Konan waltzing over with a knife as she'd begin to serperate pieces of cake for each person, each of them saying their own jokes and messing around with the other.. ''Sakura-Sama..'' said the red head Sasori as he'd motion his fingers, a doll starting to walk up towards the Pinkette, a smile growing on her lips as she'd lean her head foreward, highly interested, ''Awesome!'' this causing Sasori to smirk slightly, ''Take it.. Its my gift.. to you.'' Keeping the doll standing with his chakra strings as the Pinkette lifted the doll up in her arms, ''Thank you Sasori-Kun!'' huggling the doll to her, ''Kitten, here'' the fish dude leant down as he'd hand her a rectangle shaped box.. The pinkette sitting down with the doll at her side as she'd open up the box, looking at a hand-made kunai with cherry blossom designs.. Konan's eyes widened at this as she'd walk over, ''Uh.. I don't know about that now.'' The pinkette looking up at her mother, ''What is this mommy?'' asked the child as Konan looked at her, ''A kunai hunny.'' Sakura tilting her head at this as she'd smile at Kisame, ''Thank you Kisame-Kun!'' causing a toothy grin to form on the shark man's lips, ''Still good to wear one incase something bad happens!'' Blinking her Jade eyes now as she'd look at mommy for what he meant, ''Yes, but shes far to young now..'' said Konan as she'd take away the kunai, ''When she gets older..'' she finished with, as she didn't want her child being a ninja on the warfield.. frowning at this as she knew pein thought the same as her.. Sakura looked back at Kisame, ''Its alright Kisame-Kun! I'll use it when I'm older!'' she grinned at him as he'd give her his usual, 'toothy grin'. ''Alright Kiddo!'' he exclaimed..

-_**Deidara POV **_

''Seems like we're all getting attached to the Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom, eh Sasori-Danna?'' Nudging his Danna with his elbow as he'd look at him, trying to read the puppet master's expression. ''Seems like it...'' he replied as he watched his Danna smile faintly at the child playing with her new doll that he made for her.. 'Attachment.. I like this feeling.'

_**Sasori POV **_

I watched the child play with the doll that I made for her last night.. Hugging it, talking to it and playing with it. _'Cute..' _but.. this blossom will bloom one day.. and wilt away.. Just like everyone. .

_**Pein POV **_

I stared at my 'daughter' with an emotionless expression.. I knew this child needed love of a 'mother' and 'father' but why me? Konan last I checked was in love with Yahiko.. Am I just a replacement? Does she think we're a family? Her, Yahiko, and their daughter? Is that her imagination? ..Even so I had grown to love this child,. visiting the young girl every night to make sure she was asleep and not roaming around.. I remember when she was just a baby and Konan left me with her while she left on missions.. I'd hold her all day long if she'd let me.. This child might be the death of me..

_**Konan POV **_

I felt a bad disturbance in the air.. Like something bad was going to happen.. I looked over to Pein to see if he noticed it yet.. but he looked completely intrigued in Sakura to sense anything. I bit my lower lip .. this feeling was getting to me..

_**Kisame POV **_

I left the party to venture outside, I had a weird feeling in my stomach.. I looked around outside the Amegakure base, seeing nothing but that didn't stop the feeling. Fixing Samehada on my shoulder as I'd continue to look around, ignoring the rain hit my blue skin.. A _'Tap' _being heard behind me got my attention, looking behind me as I was attacked by what looked like Anbu of the Leaf village.. and there was _a lot_..

_**Oh no.. KISA-CHAAAAN DX Oh well Idc, r-r He was in one of my nightmares once, but he aint gonna DIEEEE.. Maybe.. IDK DX Slightly. Painfully.. Such and such. ANYWAY, credits.. Why are the Anbu there? In Amegakure's Akatsuki base? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	3. Trouble-part 1-

**I'm sorry I haven't made any lately! I've been going through some stuff in rl, but I'm back now! I promise I'll start updating every day! **

Peins POV 

''Has anyone seen Kisame?..'' His swirled eyes looking around the room for the blue shark man.. His followers looking around as the blonde one across the room spoke up, ''I saw him leave half an hour ago, un.'' said Deidara as he played with Sakura's pink hair. Sakura's Jade eyes looking around now for her 'Kisa-Onii' before resting her gaze on her father, ''Did I do something wrong?'' she asked, her expression saddening. Konan walked over and picked up the child, ''No hun, Kisame probably just needed some air thats -..'' Konan silenced as she felt Kisame's chakra spike. The others looked as if they felt it aswell, her gaze looking towards me showing alert, as her grip tightened around the child protectively. Pein looked towards Hidan and Kakuzu, nodding to them as they seemed to understood.

Kisame POV 

'I've been surrounded.. My drinking problem isn't going to help me here.' Though the shark man, as he lifted up Samehada, ''Hey Hey now, do you know where you fellas are?'' showing his normal toothy grin as the Anbus got down in a fighting stance as he lifted his weapon. The wind blowing as 2 males appeared at Kisame's side. A murderous smirk on the white haired one as he licked his lips abit before narrowing his gaze at the anbus, ''Well hello hello..'' Kisame looked at the two, ''Hidan.. Kakuzu, they sent you?'' His grin not faultering as the two began for battle, ''Jashin-Sama, I fight in your name. Praise me your strength for this battle..'' prayed the Jashinist as he removed the pendant from his lips. Lifting up his sycthe as he crouched down..

-Normal POV- 

Sakura felt uneasy, hugging her mother as she hid her face in her mothers chest, ''Mommy I'm scared.. Where did Kaku-Onii and Hidan-Onii go?..'' said the child as Konan looked at her, nodding to Pein as she left towards her room with Sakura. ''Its alright, they just went to look for Kisame..'' giving the child a soft smile to try and relieve her. This causing the child's green gaze to look up at her, ''Promise?'' extending her small right pinkie to her, as Konan responded by shifting an arm to hold Sakura as her free hand extended its pinkie, wrapping around Sakuras, ''Promise'' Sakura then smiled as she rested her head on her mothers chest. Closing her eyes as they walked into the dark room. Konan's gaze looking around as she'd place the child down on the bed, crouching down on one knee as she'd take off the child's sandals, ''You should sleep now, alright? I'll come in later if your still awake and read to you..'' said the blue haired female as she'd cover the pinkette up. ''Alright mommy..'' said the pinkette as she'd cuddle into the covers. Giving her mother a smile as she closed her green eyes, Konan saw the pinkette drifting off asleep as she'd close the door and left to return to the living area..

-Sakura POV- 

I felt around for my dolly that Sasori-Nii made for me, I couldn't find it.. I still had the heart DeiDei-Nii made me in my pocket.. but I wanted my doll, it was a gift from Sasori-Nii made me too..' Sakura raised up out of bed as she'd blush, playing with a lock of pink hair as she'd think about her Sasori, he was perfect, like a prince.. She walked over to the door and opened it as she'd look around, taking a few steps out as she'd look around the hallway. Not really sure where to go seeing as today was her first day leaving her room. ''Uh.. lets see..This way.. I think.'' mumbled Sakura as she'd take the left up the hallway , ''I don't think this is right..'' A big crash being heard like an explosion as Sakura stumbled back because of it, her eyes looking around cautiously as she'd run towards the sound fearing for her family's safety, ''Onii-Sama!? Momma!? Daddy?!'' her eyes widened as she'd run into a room, opening the door as she'd walk into the room , looking around as it looked like a trashed room, the room having a big hole in the wall like someone had crashed it as she'd look around for one of her family, the door behind Sakura starting to close as a dark figure pressed up to the wall looked upon the child, letting the door close as Sakura turned around to look at the masked figure with fright in her eyes as the figure launched at her.

**-Short I know, but will the Akatsuki make it in time? Whos the masked person? Is it Tobi or an Anbu? Will the person kill their cherryblossom? IDK, tune it next time. I'll be writing right away since I just wanted your attention with this one haha.**


	4. Trouble-part 2-

**Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated yet! I got the terrible side of the flue! Barfing out all week .. T-T (NOTE: I don't know which couple it should be, I'm thinking about SasoSaku, DeiSaku, or MadaSaku, (NOTE: Tobi in my story is Madara! I: ) Please vote on a couple! Not the ones I called out any, and I'll think over it! ;) It doesn't have to be AkaSaku either, it could be SasuSaku, NaruSaku, or Kakasaku or something also. Never know. **

The masked man grabbed Sakura, much to her displeasure as she began to kick and struggle against the man's grip, the child did what she thought she should do, she _screamed _the animal masked man flinched at the sound of her scream as he tightened his grip upon her, ''MOMMY! DADDY! SASORI-NII!'' she yelled.

**-Akatsuki POV- **

Sakura's scream was heard echoing through the hideout, her pleas being hear in each of our eardrums, Sasori's eyes widening at hearing the sound of his name being yelled instead of the others, this caused the Akatsuki to jump up and begin running towards the sound, ''SAKURA!'' screamed Konan as she'd sprint towards her daughter's cries. Her cries and pleas faded out as it grew silent except for our foodsteps as we ran down the hall. The first one that made to the room was Pein, right behind him Sasori with Konan on his left. All the Akatsuki freezing as an Anbu from Konoha held their cherryblossom knocked out in his arms.. ''Release her!'' Pein roared as he narrowed his ringed orbs, the Anbu taking out a Kunai as he held it to Sakura's throat, stepping back towards the hole in the wall, ''Come any closer and she dies..'' said the Anbu out of fright for his life. The whole Akatsuki seemingly frozen to their spots not sure what to do or if they would make a right move. Sasori though, wasn't letting Sakura go, flicking his fingers as blue chakra strings flew towards the Anbu, the anbu taking this his chance as he flew to the side, to dodge the strings. Flicking his wrist as a kunai bomb flew towards the Akatsuki for a distraction as the Anbu jumped out the hole in the wall, sliding down the base of the building and next to his partners. The Akatsuki dispersing to dodge the explosion as they all went into different directions to follow the Anbu's chakra. Pein and Konan running back into the room followed by Sasori and Deidara and out the hole in the wall, landing perfectly on their feet a few yards away from the Anbus. ''They followed, eh?'' said one of the Anbus as they straightened their form like the others. The one holding Sakura crouching down ready to flee, ''I'm not leaving this child here with these murderers..'' said the man. The others nodding in approval as the Anbu carrying Sakura ran for it, the other Anbu's blocking the Akatsuki's path.

**Konan POV **

The others knew indeed to what to do, but they seemed abit awed. I'm not letting them take my new found pride.. I evaporated into paper, scattering around the area. The Anbus formed a circle to cover eachother's backs. The Akatsuki knew what to do then, just as I formed pieces of paper origami style into shuriken. They flew at the Anbu who jumped away when the shuriken hit ground. ''Flee!'' one yelled as the team dispersed into the area.

**Pein POV **

''After them!'' I yelled as the Akatsuki members, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara ran after each one, I nodded at a piece of paper on my shoulder that was 'Konan' as I'd look to the puppet user who sprinted off to the one who held Sakura. I chased after the puppet master easily catching up with him as the paper behind us formed half the body of Konan, with pieces of origami paper floating around her. We weren't letting this Anbu get away with this.. He will pay.

**Kakashi ( ANBU ) POV **

When I first found that child when she walked in the room I was shocked! Why would Akatsuki hold a child hostage? Maybe she had got lost, and wandered in without a sound. Or maybe she escaped her cell from earlier's punishment. There was no way an Akatsuki member had a child, not those blood savages.. I now have the child safe in my arms, jumping from tree to tree, I felt their chakra behind me, flaring in hate and anger.. This wasn't good.. I wonder about my teammates, if they made it out..

**Sasori POV **

The Anbu was far up ahead of us, we might be underestimating this guy for all we know. I can't understand why she called out to me instead of the others, why me? I don't know why but this feeling inside of me is kicking in my empty shell.. It burns against the wood. Like it yearns for her. Why didn't I chase after them like the rest? With Deidara? Sigh.. This is getting irritating..

**Pein, Konan, Sasori -POV-**

''Pein! He's getting away!'' yelled out Konan as she' sounded mostly upset as the Anbu's chakra started to fade away from our senses. This got us all worried, if he got away what would happen? We would lose Sakura. Our new founded blossom. Pein let out a loud scowl as he' launch to one branch to another. The Anbus chakra fastly fading as much as we tried to chase after..

_**Sakura.. We're sorry..**_


	5. Confident

**I love the reviews I've seen! I didn't know my writing was good, I'm happy it pleases you guys! This chapter is when everything truely starts. No worries though the Akatsuki isn't gone, they just think Sakura was either inprisoned or living in Konoha, you'll see. **

It had been 6 years since Sakura was taken from the Akatsuki, the ANBU branch had delt with the Child's memories to where her past was blacked out. Kakashi Hatake left the ANBU squad shortly after to begin his life as a Jounin teacher around the 5th year, the ANBU' branch kept an eye on the child at times to make sure she wasn't stolen. It has been a proven fact that this is Haruno Sakura, a child offspring to Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno who had mysteriously dissapeared after leaving the village 12 years ago, they have been presumed dead, most likely the Akatsuki's doing.

**Flashback**

**Sakuras POV (6 years old)**

_'Their so mean.. They call me names like, ''Forehead Girl'' or ''Pinky''.. Am I really all that different? I try and hide my forehead, but theres nothing I can do about my pink hair. I hate feeling alone, no ones ever here..' She sniffled as she'd wipe her eyes with her hands, sitting on a pathway she had ran to, to escape her bullies. ''Hey aren't you the one their always teasing cause you got such a big forehead?'' asked a blonde girl that was crouching down infront of me. I looked at her but didn't stop my tears, ''W-Who're you?'' I asked huffing as I tried to tame my wails. ''Who me? Well thats easy, my names Ino Yamanaka. Who are you?'' She asked,''M-My name.. Sakura..'' I responded in a low shy voice, ''Huh? Helloooo? I can't hear you, lets try that again okay? Who're you?'' she asked again. ''My name is Sakura!'' I yelled out irritatedly. ''Thats better, so this is the famous forehead huh?'' She said as she'd place her index finger on my forehead, ''Whoa it is kind of big..'' She added, ''So thats why you hide it with your bangs?'' I nodded in answer as she'd raise an eyebrow, ''Well thats dumb, it just makes it worse. Makes you look like a sheep dog..'' I started to whimper again, was she making fun of me? She rested her palm on my forehead to lift my bangs, observing.. I bet shes thinking like them.. ''So your Sakura huh?'' She asked. ''Uh-Huh..'' I responded through my whimpers. ''Hey you know what? I got something special for you. Come back here tomorrow okay?'' She said as she' stood up, looking down at me before she turned away. I watched her, ''F-For me?..'' ... _

_''See? What an improvement! You look a lot better, you can keep that ribbon.'' she complimented as I'd narrow my gaze to the ground, ''Oh.. thanks but..'' I lowered my voice abit, ''Huh?! but what?'' she exclaimed, ''My forehead..'' _

_''Oh come on! I'm telling you the more you try and hide it the bigger deal you make out of it! and your face isn't that bad, its a pretty good face! You just got to be more confident.'' _

_**''Confident..'' **_

**Hey! So yeah, Ino and Sakura do end up having a past together. Should I make them split over Sasuke? I don't know, if I make her a girly weak girl it will bring more drama in the story.. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, next one will be longer. Just to let you know I'm going to be writting about the Chunin Exams also, but my story is having a small twist in it. ;3**


	6. Worst teamEVER!

**Chapter 6! I feel so happy that I've got this far, x/x' Never thought I would.. Anyway, this is gonna be abit.. different, you see before Kishimoto had published the Naruto anime Sakura had another design in pre-shippuden. This is what Sakura Haruno looks like in my story, her 1rst design. **** albums/bb478/BeautifulDemon4/393152-naruto_v03_ **

**Sakuras Pov (12 Years Old) **

'I fixed my new black headband upon my head, perfect to hold up my bangs. I looked at myself in the mirror. 'My first day as a 'genin' ninja, this is where I get to the big stuff!' I smiled at my reflection before I turned away to fix up my Kunai holders and weaponry pouch, I want to make sure everything is ready, I'll be assigned a team, and a sensei. I'm pretty sure I heard somewhere that our sensei will test us to see if we're really ready to leave the academy.. I sighed to myself as I slipped on my black sandals, and locked my apartment shut. ''Here I come!''

**Akatsuki POV **

It had been 6 years since any of us had saw our precious cherry blossom, it was really sad actually. Unlike Konan and Pein, we knew her for such a short period of time. Each of us were gathered around the meeting table in our main base at Amegakure, each of us patiently before Pein and Konan walked through the doors, Pein taking a seat in the front chair and Konan standing at his side, Pein crossed his arms to his chest when Konan placed her hand on the back of his chair, almost sulking.

''6 years ago Sakura was taken from her home, here in the Akatsuki. Our spy, Zetsu has gave me information of a new genin with _pink _hair and _green _eyes. Most surprising is, her name _is _Sakura Haruno from her Ninja registration form.'' Pein sighed as he stopped to let the others take in the new information, all us being abit surprised to know that our blossom was still alive, and '_training' _ to be a ninja.

''Onwards..-'' he continued before he was interuppted.

''Hey! Wait a minute! What the fuck you mean the brats alive? Lets get her ass back here! This is where she belongs right?!'' Yelled the Jashinist from his seat, gripping his scythe. Some of us nodded in approval,

''We're not taking precautions, Sakura is young and taking her away from something she settled in will be difficult.. We need to take this slow.''

Pein explained as he took a deep sigh.

''What should we do then, yeah?'' The blonde asked,

''We'll keep an eye on her, watch her grow and understand her. We will get her back''

Pein narrowed his orbs as he' waited for the others to nod their heads in aproval, Konan squeazing his shoulder abit..

**Sakura POV **

Sakura sat next to Ino Yamanaka, her best friend since forever! Ino had been with her since her whole new life had started, and through Flower arrangement class aswell!** (NOTE: Special classes were held for female children around the time before they joined the academy. This Special classes had alot of subjects, one was Flower Arrangement that was shown in the Anime.) **

''Alright class, I'm going to call out your new teams from now on.. Please pay attention for your names and your team.'' Said Iruka, their teacher since the Academy had started.

''Oh! I hope I get in Sasuke-Kun's team!'' Whispered Ino in my ear as I practically rolled my eyes at her,

''Ew, why? You barely even know the guy besides his looks.'' I whispered back, having different ideals as a Kunoichi than Ino had,

''Hes completely adorable! Hes strong, best grades in class, cool mysterious attitude, what else is there to know?'' she whispered back in annoyance as I sighed, almost face desking on the desk.

''Team 7.. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..'' said Iruka as he read off the list carefully,

I looked over at Naruto as he' had a big grin, waving goofily over at me as I gave him a soft smile, _'He aint really that bad..' _

''- And Uchiha Sasuke.'' said Iruka lastly.

I deadpanned before turning my attention to the emo freak of the class, he ignored my look and kept up his ignorant look, Naruto and I were in for it..

_**'CRAP! Now I'm going to be chased by fan girls everywhere I go! I'm going to be killed!' **_yelled Inner as Ino pinched my arm before trying her best to whisper into my ear,

''Baka forehead! You sooo had luck this time!''

Ino sounded kinda mad, hope she wont keep this on me, wasn't my fault I had one of the best grades that matched up to Sasukes, and I do suppose Naruto was matched with us because he was the lowest.. According to Iruka-Sensei that is.

_'Sigh.. I should of became a hair dresser or something..!' _

_**WOOO! SAKURA ISNT A GIRLY FAN GIRL SPAZ! She wont be strong as in OC though, Sakura will still be known as the Kunoichi with no special talent.. Unless.. You want me to add some things to Inner Sakura? I dont want to write about her screaming ''NARUTO!'' or ''SASUKE!'' like she did in the anime all the damn time, but next chapter the Akatsuki will be taling Sakura. **_

_**PREVIEW **_

**Sakura POV **

I sighed as I held the clay-crafted heart to my chest, hugging it tightly as it was the only thing I had left from my parent, (Or so she thought.. [NOTE: Sakura kept the heart Deidara made for her in her pocket the night she was taken, she never put it down. So of course shes thought it was her parents or something, its like a precious something to her that she looks to..] ) _'I wonder what will happen today? The start of my ninja life..'_


	7. Introductions

**I've had alot of thoughts about what I could put in this story, and I'm going to make it as realistic as possible.. xD I'm wanting to put some more stuff on Sakura but I'm going to need-Wait no, hehehehehehe a big idea just came to my head. I'm not telling you guys but I'm going to write this down.. .. Somewhere.. **

**Sakura POV **

Sakura sighed as she was standing next to Naruto, her new teammate against the wall as the waited for their new sensei, who was LATE.

''He's late, on our first day to..'' I said quietly to no one in particular as Naruto's ears twitched slightly before a huge grin formed on his lips, Sasuke only glancing at the blonde rookie as I rose a eyebrow at him as he ran over to the chalkboard grabbing the eraser from the hoister before moving a stool over to the door. We watched him place the eraser halfway on the opened door,

''This'll teach him to be late!'' Naruto said happily as he jumped off the stool, moving it back over to the corner before coming back to stand beside me.

''Idiot, hes a jounin ninja. He won't fall for that..'' Sasuke gave him a smug look that made me want to slap him silly, our eyes flashing to the door as the door opened our sensei only taking a foot in when the eraser fell from the door hitting him in the head, Naruto soon bursted out laughing,

''He fell for it! He fell for it! Hahahaha!''

I sweatdropped at our teacher as he took the eraser off his head, ''My first impression of you 3..'' He began before cutting off to think properly, ''Your all a bunch of idiots..''

We all deadpanned as he continued on, ''Meet me on the roof for our introductions..'' Giving us a salute before flashing away before our eyes.

I sighed before looking at my teammates, ''Lets get this done..'' in return they nodded in agreement.

**Akatsuki POV (Earlier) **

''Today's her first day, yeah? Whos going out first?''

...

''Fuuck.. I'll go, get my damn turn done and over with. Do we really have to watch her? I'm sure shes fine on her own''

...

''..I don't want to be to cautious.. I want her to be.. Safe, and I want you guys to watch over her abilities as a ninja.''

''Loud mouth is going first? He'll get us all caught before any of us have had our turns.''

Pein sighed as he looked at his comrades, ''I'll let Zetsu watch her today, just so that we're not caught.''

''The first fucking time I volunteer for some shit and you blow me off? Why the hell do I even try?!''

''Do you guys hear something?'' asked the puppet user,

The other members besides the Jashinist and the puppet user shrugged their shoulders,

''HEY!''

**Team 7 **

''State your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and ideals for the future..'' Said Kakashi as he looked upon the three of us,

''Can you do it first Sensei so we'll know how?'' Asked the pinkette, eyeing her sensei..

''Sure.. Name, Kakashi Hatake, likes.. a few things.. dislikes.. some.. hobbies? Dont feel like telling you that, and ideals for the future? well I dont feel like telling you that either.'' said Kakashi simply as he'd shrug his shoulders, looking towards the Pinkette, ''You, go.''

''My name is Sakura Haruno, I like learning new things, I dislike spicy foods and I dislike fangirls, and emo jerks. For hobbies, I like playing Trivia games, and memorising new material for my medical studies I'm trying to train in to. Ideals.. for the future? .. I..''

Sakura then went silent as she'd narrow her eyes at the ground, Kakashi saw this and kinda noted that Sakura was the type of person that probably has problems about 'future refrences' and so on.. He then looked to the blonde rookie, ''Next, you.''

''My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, and especially Ichiraku's ramen! One day I will grow strong to where everyone respects me! I plan to be Hokage someday so every can look up to me! Dattebayo!''

Sakura smiled at the blonde, liking his answer as Sasuke didn't look or show any expression to it, Kakashi's eye twitched abit before looking to Sasuke, ''Lastly..''

''My name is Sasuke Uchiha.. I like nothing.. I dislike Idiots and mostly everyone, I plan to one day take revenge on a certain someone.. and revive my clan..''

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Sasuke, **'That cocky attitude is pissing me off!..' **

''Well then, lets soak in this information. Tomorrow meet me at the Training Grounds, around 6 am sharp. If your smart, do not eat breakfast.'' He gave us a single wave before jumping off the roof..

We all sat there in a small daze before Sasuke stood up and walked over to the edge following a suit aswell. Sakura looked at Naruto before we both got up and started walking back down the stairs, starting a small conversation.

**Zetsu POV **

''Our little blossom didn't say her future ideals.. **Probably don't have any.**. The Uzumaki kid is the one with the Kyuubi, **and the Uchiha is Itachi-San's younger brother.. **quite the team she has there, **probably the most dangerous..'' **Zetsu sunk into the wall as he'd begin his way back to base to report to Pein a smile devilish grin on his lips.

**I was kind of rushed with this, I usually have a lot of stuff to do when my grandparents are home, but when their away I have a lot of free time to write. Anyway I'll try to post another tomorrow, its Thursday so I might h-No I can't have to stay after school for make up. Remember? I was sick.. T_T OMGGGG frustrating I:**


	8. Kakashi's test

**I aplogize for not updating, i just got through with a very emotional time in my life atm, and now that I'm 'recovering' I've decided to continue my story.. Also I haven't decided on a couple yet but there will be a vote later in the story decided on you reviewers.. I hope my reviewers are still out there, I hope I haven't lost you..! **

**Sakura POV **

_God! Its almost noon and I haven't even made a move yet! _yelled the pinkette in her mind as she watched Kakashi just stand there reading his stupid book, her green eyes narrowing as she looked for an opening in his defenses , seeing Kakashi deepen his nose in his book she took this change to summon chakra into her legs for speed, placing her hand on the branch as she get into a jumping position, taking her chance as she lunged at Kakashi, her fist raising up as she let out a battle cry, ''CHAAAAA!'' Kakashi seeing this in the corner of his eye as he easily moved back, letting her fly past him. She groaned and slid on the palms of her sandals as she flipped around to face him. ''Ah, that was pretty good Sakura, but not good enough to hit me.'' said Kakashi as he closed his book to look towards her, Sakuras attention glancing back and forth to his face and the bells at his side. '_The bells..' _ she thought in her mind as she crouched down in a battle position, raising her fist once more as chakra flared into her legs for a boost of speed as she ran towards him with speed, her fist raising as she readied her right leg incase it was needed. Kakashi backing up abit as his other hand grabbed her fist, seeing her leg raise up he threw her to the side. Sakura gasped and landed on her feet as she ran at him once again, throwing her right fist towards his stomach as her other fist went for his face, surprising him as he blocked the punch to the gut, he easily moved his head away by turning to the right to avoid the punch. He gripped her arm causing Sakura to wince abit before he threw her to the side again. Sakura flipped and slid on the palms of her feet before couching down in a fighting stance once again. Kakashi sighed lightly as he waited for the pinkette to attack, Sakura running towards him once again as she formed hand signs Kakashi recoqnized, as Sakura's fist came towards him he delibertly sent his fist into her gut, causing her form to poof, before sliding on his foot grabbing her wrist before she grabbed the bells to his side, ''Why you..'' said Sakura as she kept her stance firmly on the ground, raising her left fist as she sent it towards him, ''Cha!'' Kakashi using his other hand to grab her other wrist as he let out another sigh, ''This team needs a lot of work it seems..'' stareing at Sakura's saddened expression as he gripped her wrists flipping her into the air before throwing her to a tree.

**Itachi POV **

Itachi winced slightly as he watched Sakura's back hit the tree, feeling bad since the petite tomboy wasn't use to this at all just like her team mates and the other rookies. Hearing her cry of pain made him narrow his eyes slightly. His attention turning away from the pinkette who was struggling to get up on the ground to fix his sharingan orbs to his younger brother watching Kakashi and Sakura from a tree top, narrowing his eyes angrily to why his brother wasn't helping her, '_This is not what I wanted him to be like..' _ thought Itachi sadly at his beloved younger brother before turning his gaze back to the pinkette who was now standing, his eyes widening slightly as he felt Sasuke's chakra flare.

**Sakura POV **

She felt Sasuke's chakra as a giant ball of flame came hurling behind Kakashi, her eyes widened in shock to see the Uchiha genin knowing such a skill as she jumped to the side just as Kakashi jumped to the other side, the fireball hitting the landscape to where Sakura was just standing. Her green eyes looking to where she sensed Sasuke as he jumped down from the branch and looked over to her with a steady glare before turning his attention to Kakashi. '_Seems like he doesn't want to do this with teamwork..' _Sakura mentally sighed as she turned back to Kakashi, as he looked among them, ''Ah, wheres Naruto at I wonder?'' asked Kakashi as I then realized he wasn't with us, turning to look at Sasuke as he didn't even give me a glance, '_This guy seriously is no help at all..' _she groaned and turned back to Kakashi letting her chakra focus around her legs as she ran towards Kakashi, her fist readying itself as when she got near she hurled herself to the side surprising Kakashi as he already reached out to grab her wrist, his gaze turning to her form as she sent a punch in his gut, leaving her fist in her gut as he gasped out, her other hand going to snatch the bells as her wrist was grasped by his free hand. ''Lucky punch..'' was all she heard before she was thrown off to the side once more like a doll, sliding on her feet once more before turning back to Kakashi, now burning with anger, ''SENSEI! STOP THROWING ME AROUND!'' she yelled, as Kakashi merely snickered, looking back to the Uchiha and keeping his attention to the angered pinkette, a battle cry being heard as a orange figure bursted out from the trees behind Kakashi, several shadow clones following him as their fists and legs were ready for blows to go to the Jounin, Kakashi turning around in shock to the blonde's sudden appearence as he jumped up into the air throwing several kunais that lunged into the shadow clones gut towards him, missing the real Naruto of course, as he landed in the center of the triangle formed cage, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto now ganging up on Kakashi as Naruto grinned at them both, Sakura returning him a soft smile, as Sasuke just glared towards Kakashi. A small snicker being heard as Kakashi eased up, placing a hand behind his head, ''You pass.'' he stated.

**Akatsuki POV **

Itachi simply walked into the base that the Akatsuki was formed in for the time being while Sakura was in Konohagakure. His onyx eyes roaming around the area seeing most of the Akatsuki there besides Zetsu, Pein, and Konan. Most of them waving abit at the Uchiha as he stopped plainly stating, ''She passed..'' before walking down the narror corridor to the leader's office, knocking on the door as a silent but stern voice was heard, ''Come in.'' Itachi now entering the room as he looked to Konan and Pein, nodding his head, ''She passed Hatake's test.'' A smile of approval forming on Konan's lips as Pein just nodded his head, ''Good.. How was her skill?'' he asked as Itachi thought back for a moment, ''She was good, never gave up, excellent stradegies, actually gave him in a punch to the gut, I also noticed her chakra control was excellent aswell, she kept everything under control and didn't just rush out there throwing around stuff she couldn't handle.'' Itachi said as Konan smiled once more before looking to Pein, ''Pein I have to see her, can I go next time? I need to Pein! Its been years.'' begged Konan as Pein glanced to her, sighing before looking to the Uchiha, ''Do you have any more Info about their next move?'' he asked, ''Their beggining their genin tasks tomorrow.'' He said plainly as Pein nodded before turning to Konan, ''Fine then, you may go next Konan, itachi make sure the others know this.'' said Pein as he looked back to his work when the Uchiha headed for the door, ''Yes Leader-Sama.''

**I seriously wan't to thank the ones who are still reading this, and if your new to my stories then ty! But for the reviewers and readers whos been reading and staying with me.. TY TY TY TY! Ihope none of you have given up on me, I'm still here! and I'll be updating more! I just hope I haven't last you guys**


	9. Sasuke's protective?

**Well here I am again. I want all of your forgiveness, I'm also looking foreward to the Zabuza saga, because Sakura wont be chearing them on as much, but I don't want it to be as long as the anime kept it because theres going to be alot in the chunin exams, and I kinda wanna get to that. **

**Konan POV **

I've watched her the whole day, my eyes not leaving her for a moment as she followed along her task with her comrads and sensei, shes grown so much these past years.. and shes become so pretty.. I wish to hold her like I did back then, shes my light, the one who brought me back joy. I often got annoyed when her teammates or when something got in my line of vision blocking her from my view.. I was even tempted to jump out there and tackle them out of the way. Sigh.. Sakura why are you doing this to me?

**Team 7 POV **

''Old Man Hokage come on! All of these missions are easy! Bring on the big guns already!'' Naruto yelled out as his teammates stared at him like he was stupid or something, ''Naruto! Watch who're your talking to! This is the Hokage!'' Iruka scolded as Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him, 'Myeh!' he whined as the Hokage sighed, '' I actually might have a mission for you if you dearly want one so bad.'' said Sarutobi as he lifted up a C rank scroll, holding mission details that would be needed, turning his attention to Kakashi as Kakashi took it, ''Are you sure sir?'' asked Iruka as the hokage just nodded abit, ''Your going to be escorting a bridge builder back to the land of waves, simple right?'' questioned the Hokage as the team nodded, ''But an escort mission!? Really!? I want some action! Come on I'm burning up here!'' Naruto yelled as the door opened alerting everyone's attention as an old man with drunken blush printed on his cheeks stood there leaning on the door handle, ''These are ninjas? Kinda short in size aren't they.. Especially the short one.'' Commented the man as Naruto laughed abit standing between Sasuke and Sakura, ''Haha! Whos the short one?'' He laughed out as Sasuke and Sakura motioned themselves beside Naruto, Naruto looking up as he immediately sulked seeing as the 2 were both taller than him. The Hokage snickering lightly before he looked to Kakashi, ''You leave immediately.''

**Konan POV **

I watch from afar as Team 7 walked out the gates of Konoha, my eyes lowering as I began to think, 'Shes out of the village now.. This could be my.. no.. OUR chance to get her back.. but..' I raised my head to look at Sakura, seeing her expression, 'Is she happy here? She might belong here.. Are we all just being selfish?' I asked myself as I was now saddened for not thinking this through earlier, I watched them walk down the road as the gates began to close. I started to go after them keeping my chakra hidden very skilledly as I kept my attention on my daughter figure. 'Has she truly forgotten us?' I kept asking myself as the team began to talk among themselves, the sensei bringing up topics about the hidden villages and the five hokages. I smiled a bit as this reminded me of my childhood days with master Jiraiya.. Chains being heard as my attention raised up on alert as their sensei the copycat ninja was bounded by chains, 'What the..' I asked myself as their Sensei was disposed of, narrowing my eyes through the smoke as I saw bits of log pieces splattered on the ground, 'Tricky sensei eh..' I thought as I heard Sakuras cry, I saddened abit.. 'So innocent..' I watched as the Uchiha boy lunged in to the Kyuubi brat's rescue. Watching one brother head for the brat as my eyes widened with fear as the other headed towards the old man and Sakura,

**Sakura POV **

'He's coming..!' I yelled in my head as the chain man ran towards us raising his sharp talon gauntlet on his hand, 'I.. I have to.. I have to!' I yelled as I pulled out a kunai jumping infront of the man in a defense position to protect him, ''Stay back mister!'' I yelled out as the man lunged towards me, my eyes widened with fear before I held a mask of confidence on my face. A blur of blue showing as Sasuke appeared infront of me, his arms out protectively as he glared at the man, bracing for impact, before Kakashi lunged out from the trees his arm lashing around the man's throat that knocked him out from the lack of breath, his partner in his other arm lock.

''Yo.'' He plainly stated as a grin formed on my face, 'Kakashi Sensei! He's alive!' I thought happily. As my mind wandered seeing Sasuke infront of me as he dropped his arms, fixing his posture and placing his hands into his pockets, putting on the cool act that all the girls fall for, 'He was going to protect me? Why?' I thought as my grin had dropped.


	10. LEARN TO KNOCK

**Sup guys! Before you read the story please READ THIS. Some of you have been requesting me to give Sakura awesome supa' jutsus, and that she was raised by the akatsuki so she should have some sort of special ability. Not being rude or anything but I'm trying to make my story a bit realistic, Sakura's parents Kizashi and Mebuki were civilians who went around traveling, and yes she was raised by the Akatsuki, but only to age 6. She was kept indoors, and mostly in her room away from the dangers, as Konan and Pein were afraid of a child being around S-Ranked criminals. No worries though, she isn't going to be a girly girl, who just cries for help. Shes going to be stronger in a lot of subjects than she was, but not super strong like stronger than Sasuke and Naruto lol. [ NOTE; I'm changing the Zabuza Saga a bit~ x-x ] **

**Team 7 POV Land Of Waves Village **

Team 7 with the bridge builder Tazuna had arrived at the small non-shinobi village in the land of the waves shortly after a small brawl against a rogue ninja from the mist village, he was identified as Zabuza, much to their luck they arrived safely to the small port. The Poor village was a bit.. sad? is what they all thought when they had looked around to the small homes that they weren't aquainted with seeing as this was their first time here. The team was following Tazuna to his home, as this was no ordinary C-Rank mission, meaning they weren't completely capable of a mission like this that involved combat, but Team 7 kept to their job. As they walked down the road, Green emerald eyes were glued to the back of a certain Uchiha, having a gazed look as she thought to herself quietly, not be bothered by Naruto's outbursts. 'I wasn't expecting that at all, why did he jump infront of me like that? We've never got along before..' thought the pinkette as the scene replayed in her mind repeatedly, as a tap on her shoulder caused her to jump, her green eyes meeting blue as Naruto waved a hand in her face, ''Hey I scared you there huh Sakura-Chan!? Hahaha!'' Said the knucklehead as he started to laugh. ''Y-You just startled me thats all Baka!'' yelled back Sakura giving him a embarressed look as her cheeks flushed with anger, the blonde waving his hands in defence, ''S-Sorry Sakura-Chan'' he said uneasily as he wanted to avoid getting hit by the pinkette, as he's seen her punch quite a few idiots, and it looked like it hurt like hell, which frightened him. The pinkette sighed as she looked around them now, looking at their sensei then to Tazuna the bridge builder as they approached a house, ''This is your home I pressume?'' Asked Kakashi as he saw Tazuna nod his head, Kakashi turned his head to look at the 3 of us, ''Be on your best behaviour you 3.'' Said Kakashi as Naruto and Sakura gave him a pouted look and Sasuke just looked annoyed at their sensei's words, treating them as if they were children, which obviously bothered them. Tazuna wasn't really in a hurry as he opened up the door to the home, walking in as he looked around as he slipped off his sandals, ''Tsunami! Inari!'' he called out as he walked down the hall taking a right into a room, we followed along shortly as we all slipped off our sandals and put them neatly side by side before following after Tazuna who had dissapeared into a living space, a woman with dark navy blue hair and dark brown eyes, **[Sorry if I'm wrong, I always see her with brown eyes so lol x-x] **walk into the room, her hands on her hips as she'd look at Tazuna and the team, ''Ah! Tazuna welcome back!'' She said as she then looked to Team 7, ''Are these.. The ninja who escorted you back here?'' she asked as she studied us. ''Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake, the leader of this mission, this here is Naruto Uzumaki'' explained Kakashi as he placed a hand ontop of Naruto's head before looking to the pinkette, ''Thats Sakura Haruno,'' indicating to the pinkette with a small gesture before turning his gaze to the Uchiha, ''And thats Sasuke Uchiha.'' he said finally as Tsunami and Tazuna looked to us for a few moments, ''They'll be staying with us until I finish up the bridge, I've gotten myself in quite the pickle..'' said Tazuna as Tsunami gave him a small glare before sighing, ''Troublesome..'' she then looked to us, ''Welcome to our home, I'll show you all to your room. Theres stuff up their already prepaired if we had any guests,'' She explained before turning to a wooden stairway and walking up it, we all nodding to as we began to follow, leaving Tazuna behind to do his thing. Tsunami had shown us to the guest room that was big enough for us, we nodded our thanks and began to put our stuff away, seeing as we might be here for quite some time.

**Konan POV~ **

I groaned as it was time I started to head back, the fog growing heavy as I gave the window to Team 7's room a weary look before heading back the way I came. 'Shes grown so much.. and its been so long..' I sighed to myself, 'My light.. My daughter.. My happiness..' ' I had to admit it, I want to scoop her up and take her with me.. But how can I? We won't be able to get her willingly, she'll hate us.. None of us know a memory fix jutsu either, why must my life be so troublesome like this? I don't want her hating me, but I want to hold her.. just once.' I swear tears almost shed as I quickly blinked them away before putting an emotionless expression on my face, I sent chakra into my feet as I flew to branch to branch, 'She's in a unfamilar area, with danger at every corner.. The faster I get back the faster they can send another member out here to protect her incase something goes wrong..' I thought in my head as I narrowed my eyes towards the darkness of the trees, I already began to enter Konoha territory as I took a left through some bristle to avoid going near the Shinobi village, I also didn't want to be seen by any Anbu that lurked around here like some creepy owls.. **[ Yeah.. I WENT THERE.] **I began to reach the hide out as I quickly unsealed the barrier and sealed it back up as quickly as I disabled it, I looked around the hideout as I entered the living area seeing pretty much all of the akatsuki there, I didn't say a word as I walked past the entrance of the living area feeling their eyes on my back as I wanted to let Pein know of the info I gathered today before anyone else. I knocked on the office door as a shallow ''Come in'' Was heard, giving me the cue to enter as I looked to Pein as I closed the door, ''She went out on her first C-Rank mission today, that went from a normal escorting mission to atleast a B mission.. I don't know much but they were to escort a bridge builder Tazuna back to the land of waves, whcih they had, but they came in contact with several rogue ninjas, the chain brothers, and even worse.. Zabuza of the hidden mist. They beat the chain brothers but Zabuza got away, they'll be staying there for quite some time to protect the bridge builder until he finishes a bridge..'' I said almost immediately as Pein had given me straight eye contact when I mentioned 'B mission' obviously catching his attention, ''I see.. Konan please give this information to Kisame, I want him to go out next, he's more .. suited for this one, but tell him to stay as long as their there.'' He said as I nodded obediantly, I turned away and exited the room as I heard Pein sigh before I closed the door. I walked back into the living area as I immediately walked up to stand infront of the slouching Kisame on the recliner, all their eyes rested on me waiting for me to spill what was up, ''Sakura went out on a simple C-Rank escorting mission, that turned into a B-Ranked mission, to the land of the waves. They escorted a man named Tazuna, a bridge builder but on the way they got in soem trouble, they beat the Chain brothers, but Zabuza of the hidden mist got away, and hes still after the bridge builder. So they've decided to stay until the bridge is finished.'' I finished as all their eyes showed all sizes of worry, ''You'll be going out next, but you'll be out there until they finish their mission, since your more suited to the area.'' I explained as Kisame smirked, ''I get to spend more time with kitten eh?'' Showin g his toothy grin as Samehada rested at his side. ''Thats not fucking fair!'' cursed Hidan as he and the rest of the group glared towards the mist ninja, I clenched my fist tightly as I yelled to him, ''Silence! Kisame is more capable of protecting her in that area! Esepcially against Zabuza!'' I yelled as Hidan narrowed his eyes at me before turning his gaze away. ''Trust me.. I' don't like it either, but we have no choise.'' I sighed. ''Say, how did she do against the chain brothers and Zabuza? Un.'' asked the blonde as the others looked to me for an answer, a small smile forming on my lips, ''I think she did very well against the chain brothers, when one of them headed towards Tazuna she wasted no time jumping infront of him holding a defensive position with a kunai, Itachi's.. Younger brother believe it or not jumped infront of her as he neared, but the copy ninja took the rogue out before he got near him.'' I said, closing my eyes before looked back to them, '' She didn't get any action against Zabuza, Kakashi got most of that.'' I said as they all looked amongsted eachother, I then looked to Kisame, ''Kisame leave immediately, I still need to give you information about the town..'' I said as Kisame stood up lifting Samehada over his shoulder, still wearing a toothy grin as he looked back to his comrades, ''See yah~'' he taunted causing most of them to roll their eyes as I followed him down the hall.

**Sakura POV **

I finished eating my dinner right after Sasuke did as I walked up the stairwell to the guest room Team 7 shared, but as soon as I walked in I saw Sasuke there shirtless and having his shorts down to his knees, he looked to me having a startled expression.

.

.

.

''AHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed as my face turned a scarlet color as I slammed the door shut placing the palms of my hands over my eyes, I heard footsteps as the door opened once more, peeking through my fingers at the Uchiha who was now dressed in a tanktop and what looked like his boxers, causing me to blush even harder as I turned my attention to his face, ''U-Uh.. S-Sorry I didn't know you w-would be changing.'' I said as I stuttered out mumbles, ''You should learn to knock..'' He said with a cold tone before turning away back to his sleeping bag lined up with Kakashi's, Narutos, and mine. I pouted a bit as I closed the door and paused for a moment, looking back to him before I walked over, sitting down on my sleeping bag as I lifted my gaze to him, '' You know.. I was thinking about earlier..'' I said as he lifted his onyx eyes to me curiously, ''Why did.. you jump infront of me like that? Against those rogue ninja?'' I asked as he looked away again back at his sleeping bag, ''Thats what comrades do for each other right? What did you expect?'' he said as I blinked a bit, ''Well.. I always thought you hated me.'' I said as he didn't even give me a glance, ''Well then you were wrong then.'' he said plainly as he climbed into the sleeping bag, I gave him a small smile as I leaned over the sleeping bag to give him straight eye contact, not so close to where our faces were to close of course as I closed my eyes in an anime closed eye smile, a soft smile playing on my lips, ''Thank you Sasuke.'' I said as I stood up walking over to my bag as his gaze watched me, ''Hn..'' was all he said as I took out my night wear, he then buried his head in his sleeping bag, I smiled a bit as I started to zip down my dress, letting it slide off as i began to remove my spandex, Naruto's laughing being heard as the bedroom door slammed open, showing Kakashi and Naruto standing in the doorway, their attention looking to me as I froze up looking to them as I stood there in my sports bra and panties, blush covering my cheeks instantly as I let out a scream, ''IDIOTS!'' I screamed as they let out a few sceams themself as they slammed the door shut, Sasuke's snicker being heard from under his sleeping bag as I threw my dress at him, ''Shush!'' I yelled out as I began to slip on the plain white T-Shirt with sleeves and simple red shorts that ended at my thighs, he snickered again as I started to pack away my things, he lifted his head out of the bag before lifting my dress up with 2 fingers and smirking at me as he tossed it back to me, I caught it easily and packed it into the bag, I then walked back over to the door and opened it up to let Kakashi and Naruto in. Naruto's cheeks a flushed red as Kakashi just looked uneasy at me, ''Never speak of this again.. Understood!?'' I said almost demandingly as they nodded their heads, I then tied my pink hair that ended just below my shoulders in a small pony tail as I climbed into my sleeping bag next to Sasuke, I kept my back to him as we buried our heads in our sleeping bags to let Kakashi and Naruto change.

**Kisame POV**

I found this place quite easily, I heard a female scream echoe that brought my attention, and with looking into a small home I saw a flushed pinkette and a half naked boy, that I guess was Itachi's younger brother by the looks of it, seeing him half dressed kinda pissed me off.. I watched as she slammed the door shut, and he finished dressing. I held an amused grin as he let her back in the room, 'She sure has grown quite a lot by the looks of it' I thought to myself as I examined the pinkette, I watched them talk as the Uchiha climbed into his sleeping back, my eyes widening as I gripped Samehada's handle as she leaned over the Uchiha's face to give him a very cute smile, sadly I couldn't hear a word they were saying because I was desperate to know what the 2 were talking about, I watched as Sakura began to dig around in her bag and Sasuke hid his face under the sleeping bag as she took out a bundle of clothes, my eyes widening as she began to strip.. I knew if anyone at the Akatsuki knew of this I would be killed for sure.. but I just.. couldn't look away, I watched her as she took off her dress and spandex, stareing at her choice of undergarments as the door opened which caught my attention away from her petite body, seeing the two other males of the team which I started to snicker over as Sakura let out another piercing scream, I got quite comfortable on the window flower border, as I watched Sakura lay down in her sleeping bag next to the younger Uchiha my eyes looking to the other 2 males as they began to strip, I rolled my eyes as I jumped down from the window to find a nice comfty spot in the forest.

''I'll be watching you my sweet blossom..''

**Welp, I made this chapter longer, and I hope to make the other chapters longer aswell. I hate the small chapters, and love work like this. Anyway, I'm going to try and make most of this 'Zabuza Saga' and put some drama in it. I also know a lot that might shock some of you readers in the near future, I've gotten a little help from others thats been given me some great ideas! So yw AmyChama248, as for Gamergirl404, I hope you and some others understand now, about not wanting Sakura to be over powered lol, and ty for the ideas, I appreciate them a lot, I might use the hit to the head part, but not for quite awhile. TY FOR REVIEWING IM SO HAPPY~!**


	11. Meeting a friend

**I still have to say I'm not really into the Zabuza saga, so LISTEN TO MY COMPLAINTS~ ;-; Anyway, since I've been changing things I'ma change the Zabuzu saga up abit, just an alert. **

**Sakura POV **

I left kind of early once I finished my breakfast, being the first one up out of my team, and since everything seemed so fitting I decided to take a nice stroll, I was already dressed in my red dress, with black spandex, my headband, and my ninja poud and holder, I walked up to the front door and yelled back in the house, ''Tsunami-San! I'm going out for a stroll.'' I called as Tsunami showed herself in the hall, ''Alright, I'll let your team know when they wake up alright?'' I nodded as I slipped on my black sandals and walked out into the cold misty area. It was quite early and I wasn't even expecting Tsunami up, but she and her young son Inari were up fixing a small breakfast. I took in a deep sigh as I walked down the road, passing many homes, some with lights on and some still dull through the windows. I kept my sight on the shore area around the docks as I headed over to the port area, jumping down off the port bridge onto the land as my green eyes looked off towards the water's current that pushed up against the shallow. I looked off to the foresty area as I walked up to a tree that was the closest to the shore, sitting down with my back up against it as I stared off towards the water with a slight smile on my face, 'So peaceful here..' I said sighing to myself as I reached into my ninja pouch, pulling out a heart hardened shaped object that was made of clay and forged as I held it gently in the palm of my hand, seeing as when I awoke at the hospital that cloudly day this was the only object I had carried with me when my parents wagon was ambushed.. I held the object dear to me, it was probably a gift from my parents after all , and it holds something from my past.. 'If only objects could talk..' I thought sadly as I gripped the object as I wrapped my arms around me, hugging myself as I stared up at the sky, the mist blocking my view only slightly to where the sky seemed dull. I stood up once more as I placed the object back in my pouch, jumping into the trees as I looked around at the foresty area, jumping down to a clearing as my eyes focused on the area around me, clunching my fist tightly as I began to train.

**Kisame POV **

I followed her out this morning when i felt her chakra leave the house earlier, I followed her to the docks where I hid in the bushes nearby watching her relax against a tree, everything seemed fine until.. She pulled out the clay heart that Deidara gave her that day she was kidnapped. My eyes widened at the sight of her holding it close to her chest as if it was something of importance to her, but.. 'She lost her memory didn't she?' I kept watching her as I felt a ache in my heart as she showed a terrible saddened look in her eyes, she put the object back in her pouch and began to wander into the forest. I followed after her but stopped on a tree branch to look down at her in a clearly, she was obviously training in her Taijutsu. I at down getting comfortable on the branch as I rested Samehada at my side, a tree infront of me causing a shadow to keep over me blocking me from her vision, my chakra also being concealed. I watched her train for quite awhile, she even worked on her genjutsu technique that shes obviously have been working on for quite awhile seeing as she yelled at herself everytime the jutsu broke. After quite awhile she was lowering in chakra, collapsing on her knees as she examined her fists that were bruised and started to seek blood from small cuts from the tree bark, she groaned to herself as she rubbed them. She tried to stand up when she nearly collapsed again on her butt letting out a small squeal as her butt hit the wet forest terra, causing me to let out a few laughs at her foolishness, thats where I realized my mistake.. I turned my head slightly as a kunai pierced the tree where my face was just at. 'Crap..'

''Who are you?!'' she yelled as she got into a defence stance holding the kunai up, I gave her a toothy grin that caused her to shiver a bit as I waved my hand at her, ''Hey now.. I'm not foe.'' I said playfully as she backed up a bit, ''I said.. Who are you?!'' She yelled once more, ''..Kisame, from the Hidden Mist..'' I said plainly as she raised an eyebrow, ''Why are you here mr. rogue ninja?'' she asked as she saw the slash on my headband, I frowned, not wanting to become her enemy, nor fight her. ''I was just resting, and I' have my reasons for leaving my village.'' I said halfly lying to her as she seemed to watch me for a moment, I jumped down from the tree holding Samehada on my shoulder as I sat down on the terra, patting the terra next to me as I watched her actions, ''Your tired to yes? Lets just chat for awhile.'' I asked as she looked kind of uncertain, slowly walking over to me as she sat down on the ground, not to close to me, still holding the kunai on her lap, watching me with a studying look. ''So.. Whats your name? Kitten?'' I asked as she seemed to blush at the nick name, ''S-Sakura Haruno'' she stuttered out, ''Pretty name, Sakura-_Hime_'' I said as blush filled her cheeks as she looked to me, ''Hime?'' she asked as I merely smiled a toothy grin at her, ''You won't mind me calling you that will you? Such a pretty girl like you deserves nice treatment.'' I said in a flattering tone as she continued to blush, ''Its f-fine'' she said as she continued to rub her wrists, I looked to her hands before i shifted a bit, taking out a small medical kit as she looked to me as I did this, ''Let me see your hands,'' I said as she looked uncertain when I started pulling out medicine and the wrappings, ''I wont bite,'' I said trying to comfort her as she uneasily lifted her hands up to me, smiling as I took her hands in my own feeling her soft skin against my own as I observed the damange down to her knuckles, holding both her hands on one hand as I poured some defect prio. that gets rid of infection out on a small cloth, returning my attention to her hands as I began to wipe at the injured areas, taking a good look on the purple bruises on her skin. She winced a bit as the medicine cleaned at the injured areas, gripping her hands softly to reasure her as I began to wrap the bandages around her hands, giving it onr final squeaze as I tied the bandages, beginning to pack the med kit away as she looked at my work, ''Thank you Kisame-San'' she said politely as I gave her another toothy grin, ''No need to be so formal Sakura-_Hime'' _I said in a simple town, she blinked a bit as she looked over to me, ''Can I call you.. Fishy-Chan?'' she asked as she tilted her head, a small fashback appearing in my mind, seeing the younger ver of the pinkette running towards me in the hideout, _''Fishy-OniiChan!'' _she yelled out as her young voice faded into my memory, snapping out of my thoughts as my heart earned a bit, ''I like it, Kitten.'' I said, she gave me a small smile before she stood up again. ''I'm here for a mission with my team, and I've been out here for quite awhile. I need to head back now.'' She said, I looked up to her as she stood up, ''It.. It was nice meeting you Fishy-Chan, I hope we meet again one day.'' she said as she extended her right hand towards me to shake my hand, giving her a toothy grin as I took her hand in mine, shaking it as I gripped her hand gently, as she released her hand from mine and began to walk away. I watched her go as I stood back up, lifting Samehada up before I jumped back into the trees, concealing my chakra as I began to follow her once more.

**HAH I BET YOU FORGOT SHE STILL HAD THE CLAY HEART DIDNT YOU, go back and read if you don't believe me ;3 but in this chapter its kinda KisaSaku wasn't it? I found it kinda cute, even though he was abit of a perv last chapter..**


	12. Memories Of Treasures

**ANNOUCEMENT **

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating.. I've been planning to almost dying to, but I've been exhausted from the end of the year.. with Testing, more Testing, teachers, long days, and other things.. I'll also be gone from June 8th or.. something around June to July, A MONTH, because I'm visiting family is A-Texas.. So much things to deal with! But no worries I'm going to update more now so I can leave you with a few chapters until I can resume my normal posting. ****ANYWAY!~ AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M MAKING THE ZABUZA PART DIFFERENT! And Sakura in my story is stronger.. in her own way yah know? You'll see. **

**[SORRY IF I WRITE ZABUZU, I MAKE THAT MISTAKE A LOT!]**

**Chapter 12 **

Sakura POV

I walked up the porch to Tazuna's house, and as I opened the door I yelled out my welcoming, ''I'm back!'' and before I could slip off my sandals Tsunami had jogged up to me, ''Sakura! There you are! Tazuna and your team already left to the bridge, you might want to hurry over there, they left quite awhile ago.'' I nodded my head as I backed down the porch, ''Thank you Tsunami-San!'' I ran back down the street, watching where I was headed before I could go down the brick path leading towards a town center, I went kinda close to where I was before around the shore area before I followed a path that led onto a half built bridge. Workers were at their own positions, slamming hammers and working away at the construction. I didn't want to bother them as I looked around for my team, I bumped into a few people and was getting dizzy from running around. I finally bumped into what seemed like one of the concrete settlers, he held me up from falling, ''Whoa there kiddo!'' I jumped a bit, quickly bowing, ''I'm so sorry! I'm in a hurry..'' I apologized, ''Your one of those ninja kids aren't you?'' he asked as I quickly nodded my head, ''Yes I am! Do you perhaps know where the others are?'' he nodded as he pointed off into the forest, ''People tried to attack Tazuna, your group chased them into the trees over there.'' he explained as I nodded my head as I ran off, ''Thank you sir!'' I was in more of a hurry now, Sensei was going to have my head for this! _**Its your fault for wandering off in the morning yah dumbass! **_My inner was practically snapping away at me now, god this is to much pressure for me at this time!

I was running through the forest following the sounds of clashing metal before I ran into a fog of mist, I could no longer see where I was going, as if I was blinded, ''Naruto! Sasuke!'' I yelled out, hearing voices around me belonging to my comrades, and some I didn't know. ''Sakura-Chan! Where have you been!?'' Naruto's voice had called out, ''I wandered off! I'm sorry!'' I called out as I ran towards the sound of his voice, there was a small clearing in the mist, I could see only slightly but I saw figures and shapes, I even saw Sasuke as he ran through the mist, ''Sasuke!'' I said to myself as I ran towards that direction, almost falling flat on my face as something sharp had flew past me. I felt something wet slide down my cheek as I brought my hand up to press against my cheek, feeling a small cut from whatever had passed me by, ''What the..'' I looked around then, I was confused, _was this the enemy's trick? _My eyes scanned around me once more, I didn't feel very secure .. _**Sakura! Behind you!**_ I heard Inner yell as I spinned around, going for an immediate defense before something 'needle-like' had stabbed me in the right thigh and upper shoulder, I let out a small wince as they dugged deep into my flesh. I threw a kunai towards the area as I felt am small breeze as if someone had jumped away to dodge it, I brought my hand down to feel among my right thigh, touching the needle that jabbed against my thigh as I quickly noticed it was a 'senbon needle' I pulled it out from my skin with a small tug, before doing the same to my shoulder. _Nice timing Inner! __**HEY! ITS NOT EASY FOCUSING ON 2 THINGS AT ONCE! **_I got down into a defensive crouch as I looked around me, I felt a small gust of wind as Inner's voice yelled in my head, _**Sakura! **_I felt a fist hit against the left side of my head as I flew sideways, crashing against the terra before I rolled to my feet, looking in the same directing I had rolled as my vision blurred, regaining my vision I tensed at the sudden aching of my skull. ''Sakura!'' Sasuke's voice called out as he jumped down beside me, ''Sasuke?'' he looked at me, looking me over for injuries before he turned to me, picking me up into his arms as I squeaked in surprise, ''Sasuke! Wait!'' He jumped off into the mist as he stopped next to 2 other figures, ''Sakura-Chan!'' Naruto called out as Sasuke placed me down, ''You guys..'' I looked over the 3 of them, ''Glad to see you guys are okay..'' I said smiling at them as A figure appeared infront of us, he was a tan man with clothing suited to the weather, and a bandaged up face that only exposed his eyes. He carried a large sword on his shoulder as he watched us with killing intent in his eyes, ''Zabuza..'' Kakashi mumbled, getting down in a fighting stance, as another figure appeared beside the one known as Zabuzu, except this person had black hair and what seemed like an Anbu mask on. ''Haku.. Take the kids, I'll take on the copy ninja..'' he spoke out loud as Sasuke, Naruto, and me almost shruddered as we took our positions, ''Kakashi Sensei what do we do?'' Naruto asked as Kakashi looked towards us, ''Try and stay together with me, if we get seperated then try and stay together so you pull much more of a fight.'' We nodded in understanding as Zabuza nodded towards Haku **[ I keep almost writting 'Zabuzu' ..Had to fix that like 7 times in this story!] **Haku immediately had took action, appearing infront of us with blinding speed with the mist, Sasuke seemed to notice first because he tried to send a kick towards Haku's head before Haku dissapeared, andbefore any of us realized it, Sasuke was already rolling over to the side with a grunt of pain, ''Sasuke!'' Naruto called out, Kakashi glared with frustration before he moved into action, grabbing Naruto and I by the shoulder pushing us sideways as a giant gust of wind blew past us, being Zabuza's sword that almost sliced Kakashi sensei in half.. ''Naruto, Sakura, go with Sasuke and hold Haku off.'' Naruto nodded and ran off as before I even turned around Naruto was already kicked into Sasuke, ''Naruto! Sasuke!'' I began to run towards them as before I was close enough a figure had formed beside me, running dead at me, and with a blink of an eye I was slammed into a tree. I gasped out as something flashed into my mind before I fell against the ground, pictures.. more like memories formed into my mind,... _'Daddy! Mommy!'_ a child voice ringed out as a blonde male with femine looks showed in my mind last, holding out his hand as a picture of my clay hardened heart showed in the palm of his hand, '_Here I got this for your birthday, un!' _'_Wow! Its so pretty!' 'Yah like it? My art is a bang! un!'_ I nearly began to cry as the small scene played, my parents.. this memory! it has to be! I slowly began to get up as my vision blurred, my head aching as if to tell me to stop, I saw blue.. as I searched for my teammates, but it looked more like a dome of ice.. trapping them as I heard their voices inside it, I looked over to my sensei seeing him clash a kunai against Zabuza's sword, before jumping back, he looked to me then, ''Sakura!'' I got onto my feet as I began to regain my thoughts, ''Se.. Sensei!'' I ran over to him keeping my balance before I stumbled abit to a stop, looking over to the man with the sword, ''I-I'm sorry sensei I was hit against the tree before I could of went after Na-'' I was cut off by Kakashi shaking his head, ''Its okay Sakura.'' I nodded as I looked over to Zabuza, tightening my hands to a fist, ''I promise I wont hinder now!'' eager to fight as an arm was held out infront of me, blocking my path, ''No, this isnt a battle for you to fight Sakura..'' he said, ''But sensei! I want to fight to! This is why I chose this path! Let me fight a long side you!" I protested as he looked at me wearily. ''Fine, but listen to me carefully, when you cant see him then try and find me alright?'' I nodded as when we turned back to where Zabuza stood we saw nothing, _**DAMNIT! **_feeling a breeze behind me I quickly jumped to the side, not caring about how recklessly I had jumped, I now knew the difference between my enemy and the wind! I threw a kunai towards that direction as I twirled around sliding on my feet, I heard a clash of metal before a grunt from Kakashi, I saw Kakashi slide back in the mist to gain distance before the mist moved in motion as Zabuza ran at me his sword raised, I jumped into the air as I saw his sword swing down from the side, landing right on the side of the sword as I brought a kick to his head which caused his head to fly to the side like a slap. ''Little brat-!'' he yelled out as he brought his sword down, causing me to fall backwards as he lifted it up once more, bringing the side of the sword to whack me like a flyswater. I slid against the ground as I rolled to my feet, gripping my gut as I wobbled to my feet, I watched as Kakashi and Zabuza began to clash once again, I looked with a hardened gaze, watching their every move as I waited for an opening, I took out a kunai as I watched as Zabuza swung his sword, which Kakashi had ducked, leaving his side open. I threw the kunai towards his frame as it embedded into his right lower shoulder, it caused him to grunt as he immediately looked at me with an intense glare, looking almost like a maniac as my eyes widened in fright to his glance, backing up a bit as my legs trembled a bit. He swished his sword up, changing sides as he pushed Kakashi the other way of my direction, racing towards me now with killing intent with his sword readied, ''I'LL KILL YOU!'' I took out another kunai as I watched him run towards me, his feet sliding against the terra as he brought his sword up swinging down towards me as I brought my kunai up, letting it hit against the kunai's metal, my arms were tight, flexing as I tried to keep up the strength to keep up his sword. A crack was heard as the kunai began to crack, I bit down on my lip now as my arms trembled, Zabuza had jumped back as Kakashi tried to attack him with a jutsu, his whole hand surrounded by lightning, ''S-Sensei!'' he nodded to me as I nodded back, seeing as we both were okay. Kakashi had sprinted towards Zabuzu his hand enlightened with lightning as he yelled out a simple phrase, ''CHIDORI!'' Zabuza had dodged at the last moment to the side as he brought his elbow up towards his shoulder, Kakashi had seen this coming as he twirled around, _**Sakura! Behind him! LOOK! **_Inner yelled as I looked towards the direction behind Kakashi, seeing a water puddle fill up in the air, forming a water clone of Zabuza, raising his sword towards Kakashi's exposed back, I immediately began to run towards them, ''SENSEI!'' I screamed, he didn't seem to look at me as the Zabuza infront of him had brought his sword down causing Kakashi's hand to hit the metal work of the blade being used as a shield, "BEHIND YOU!'' he began to turn his head as the sword of the clone swung down towards him.

Blood had splattered the ground, dripping as the sword's sharp angle dug into my right shoulder, my arms brought up holding the sword up trying to keep it from hitting Kakashi as it still managed to get me seeing its size and length. I grunted in pain as blood dripped down the sides of my lips, I could tell, no.. I could feel everyone's stares on me, that Haku guy, Kakashi, and Zabuza.. ''Sakura!'' Kakashi yelled as he faced me now, not sure of what to do as the water clone poured into water, onto the ground, the sword that embedded itself in my shoulder gone aswell as I fell to my knees, not leaning over as I stared down at my lap, going into shock from the sudden burst of pain that coated my body. My body began to fall forewards as a arm wrapped around my stomach keeping me up, ''Sakura!'' Kakashi screamed once more as I coughed abit, feeling sudden feelings in my stomach of fear as they began to die down as I stared up at my sensei's face, hearing clashes of metal once more which I clearly didn't understand.. If sensei was here.. Whos fighting Zabuza? ..

Kisame POV

I couldn't stand by any longer, watchin Sakura getting beat and tossed around like that. Ifinally snapped when she gained a blow to the shoulder, like hell if I was going to let her die! by this freak no less! I rushed out once she fell to her knees, regaining from shock as Zabuza had immediately noticed me, probably because of my thick sword with wrappings. I glanced back to Sakura and the copy cat ninja every so often, seeing as Kakashi was tightening a cloth to her wound to gain pressure to stop the bleeding. I was worried, _worried sick, but FURIOUS _even more, I slid back on my feet once more as I began to form seals-

**Alrighty got to go for now, but I'll update tomorrow, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter but I hope you liked it, I made it where Sakura actually got to fought this time, but the Zabuza part aint over yet, Sakura at the moment is in a certain state, so maybe she might remember something else? But she thinks Deidara is her father right now.. Kinda weird lol. **


	13. Annoucement

**ANNOUCEMENT **

I know some of you disagree with me saying Sakura should have some powers but your forgetting a few things..

Sakura was born by CIVILIAN PARENTS.

Sakura's only 12-13 years old.

THIS STORY HAS JUST BEGUN

I promise theres going to be alot of conflicts to where Sakura gets stronger, like Tsunade, and the akatsuki. I just don't like seeing such comments to where people complain about Sakura, I appreciate Sakura and want her to be helpful aswell but growing up in the life I gave her in my story shes a bit different than she was in the show. T_T '

Anyway I was wondering about the couples, I just want to hear which ones you like best,

PeinSaku

SasoSaku

DeiSaku

KakuSaku

TobiSaku[Obito]

MadaSaku

ItaSaku

HidaSaku

KisaSaku

I still have to include them in the story, I just want to hear which ones you like best.


End file.
